This invention relates to footwear for sports and the like, and more specifically to footwear for rolling about.
While there are many conventional fun-wear shoes such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,124,458; 3,091,043 and 3,204,348 none of these conventional shoes have a mechanism as suitable for rolling about as the instant invention herein disclosed.